Certain medical injectors are known to engage a patient's skin during injection. For example, a pen injector is typically caused to press against a patient's skin so as to ensure proper insertion of the injection needle. The patient's skin may act as a stop to ensure proper injection depth and/or to provide stability during injection.
With engagement of the patient's skin, portions of the patient's skin surrounding the injection site may be irritated by relative movement thereagainst. For example, certain needle shields are caused to activate passively during injection, with the needle shield being rotatably displaced against the patient's skin. Upon withdrawal of the needle after injection, the activated needle shield is caused to assume a shielding position. The rotation, however, of the shield against the patient's skin may cause discomfort or irritation.